


基于IDW的四个片断

by nox0707



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: *配图都是原著截图，但依照IDW的设定，他俩实际上没一毛钱关系。*四个片断之间也没多大关系。*总之都是瞎写。
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 6





	基于IDW的四个片断

【一】

  
  
  


四百万年前。

最新的名单递交到红蜘蛛手上。他漫不经心地一页一页划过，甚至没有费心去记住那些名字和面孔。这些霸天虎的新兵将成战争机器上第一批磨损的螺丝，而枪手不会费心给每一颗子弹起名字。

计划总是在变，那个汽车人警察和他的同伴非常碍眼，需要给予一些合适的安排。 而计划总是有炮灰，无名之辈的牺牲是基本价码，红蜘蛛支付得起——反正付的也不是他。声波对此看法不同，但无所谓，威震天需要的就是这种手段——任何手段。红蜘蛛对此毫不怀疑：本质上，他们都是从混乱中谋求成就的阴谋家。

他抿了一口高纯，在手上的送死名单里寻找下一颗螺丝。

“这个怎么样？”旁边不知是谁随手一指，“小飞飞，非要搞科学的小飞飞，个子大，醒目，身家清白，查不到社交关系，非常适合当炮灰。”

他看到了那台运输机的脸。白色的飞行器有一张相当英俊的面孔，而且他的光学镜是纯净的蓝色。

红蜘蛛对着那个图像看了几秒钟。

“飞机搞科学，这都是什么离经叛道的玩意儿。”对方似乎没有注意到他的呆滞，指手画脚，“看看你，红蜘蛛，正常的飞行者才不会有这种傻逼想法。”

“飞机搞科学有什么不对？” 前议员反唇相讥，“威震天还是矿工呢。”

红蜘蛛并不热衷于科学，或者他不热衷于对自己无利益的科学。但作为一架战斗机械，他从来不愿意把漫长的生命都消耗在充当赛星武装的任务里。独立个体追求更强大的目标从来没有什么错，并且他可以不择手段。

他从军队跻身议员是为此，加入霸天虎也是为此。飞行者原本就应当身在高处。

他抬手把航天飞机从名单上划掉了。另外几个都吓了一跳。

“这个不行。这些搞科研的脑回路和普通人不一样，他们太容易思考，容易看出破绽，这傻大个看上去就不是会无条件服从的类型，扯上他只会暴露我们。”

“恕我直言，你是怎么从一张照片就分析这么多，该不会是认识这个人吧？”

“不认识。没见过。但我们的计划需要更蠢一点的二进制脑袋，不需要思考，不需要怀疑，只要乖乖照着上头的指示去做，最好是擦边通过安珀斯测试那种。”他想起声波的反对——这种行为会让忠诚的霸天虎流失。声波想得太多了。红蜘蛛不是很相信直觉，但现在他的发音装置似乎没有经过任何处理器分析就发送了信息——通常人们把这叫做直觉。

忠诚的霸天虎。

两个词看起来都和白色大飞机无缘。

“他会背叛我们的。他会的。每一次。”他不假思索地脱口而出，目光依然落在那个图像上，“科学家什么的最讨厌了。”

虽然根本不认识这名塞伯坦人，但红蜘蛛的语气如此确定，仿佛已经经历过一千万次背叛。另外几个小角色无一敢于反对，只能看着他挥手把这个人的信息删除。

百分比进度的红线宛如一钩决绝的油污。Jetfire的名字迅速地从数据板上消失，一同消失的还有照片上的白色身影，仿佛某种寒冷的结晶在眼前渐渐消融。

红蜘蛛果断地关掉这个数据板，开始浏览下一批名单。

【二】

  
  


黑暗赛博坦时期。铁堡。

庞大的死灵金刚正在向赛博坦最后的城市发起袭击，警车刚刚切断了联络，他显然和声波一起执行死亡任务去了。红蜘蛛咒骂了一句。医疗中心放眼望去都是残肢，虎子和车子的医师依然在楼下大吵大闹，完全忘记了周围全是半死不活的伤员，空气里充斥着不同类型的油剂味，让人恶心得神经系统打结。

红蜘蛛觉得中央处理器又在尖叫了。他的头很痛，很痛。他身上遍布着某种未知的黑色痕迹，老鼠对此的判断是时日无多，红蜘蛛当然不会认同，但他不能对自己撒谎说一点也不怕。他也不想在走向死亡的路上还要听那些已经过时的阵营脏话。

他走到楼梯拐角的平台，靠进光照不到的角落里。这里依然能听到外间的响动，但又不至于让别人发现他们的统治者正在对影自怜。红蜘蛛摸了摸胸甲上那些黑色的部分，并没有想象中那种痛感，比起威震天的融合炮差远了，但他知道老鼠说得没错，这东西迟早会要他的命。

他发现很难冷静下来。他，红蜘蛛，天选之人，赛博坦的统治者，不应该这样走向灭亡，即使他没能像自己期待中一样让整个赛博坦重现辉煌，但至少结束了战争和分裂，这是绝无仅有的伟业，四百万年以来，包括那个伟大的擎天柱和威震天也未能——

“你在这里干什么。”

看到一名高大的赛博坦人向他走来，洁白的机身上印着刺眼的红色标志。该死的汽车人。赛博坦的统治者吐出一声短促的呻吟。

“去做你的事，天火。别管我。这儿轮不到你发言。”

但运输机似乎不为所动，不但没有离开，还在他身边停住了。红蜘蛛犹豫着瞪了他一眼。

“放心，我不是来找你的。”天火看着手里的一块数据板，连视线也不曾挪开，“他们让我帮忙运送伤者，我在等信号。在这里比较不会碍事。”

“你碍着我了！”红蜘蛛试图尽量显得凶恶一些，但收效甚微，他知道自己刚刚失魂落魄地被两派人马捡回来，恐怕天火也从汽车人同伴那里得知了当时的情况。这令他很难维持统治者的气势。

天火倒是无视了他，注意力全在数据板上。一时两人相对无言，于是红蜘蛛干巴巴地支了一声。

“你在看什么？”

科学家诧异地抬起头，似乎完全没料到他会提问。

“只是杀时间。一些星际矿石分析。”他习惯性地把数据板上的内容放大，好像面前不是臭名昭著的敌人，而是一位实验室同事，“是很早之前一些空间考察的矿石资料。我以为停战后可以整理它们……但按照现在的情况，恐怕我能用来阅读它们的时间不多了。”

飞行者看到了那些照片——那是一些非常美丽的矿物，有些是明亮的结晶，或者罕见的颜色，有一些还被切割成奇妙的形状，仿佛天生为了引人注目。

红蜘蛛从没想过自己还竟然会被这种无聊的石头块儿所吸引，以至于他开始想象，其中一些今后也许可以成为他王冠上的点缀。他甚至没有意识到自己在瞪着那些破石头发呆。

“想看的话，我可以把这一本借给你。”科学家干咳了一声，以一种不太尴尬的方式提醒，“这些原始数据多的是。”

红蜘蛛的第一反应是拒绝——用尖锐的恶言、嘲讽的态度、粗暴的动作，全方位地拒绝。但天火把数据板递给他，上面的红色水晶看起来非常适合打磨。赛博坦的统治者下意识地伸手去接，也许是因为矿石太过美丽，也许是因为他确实需要一点东西，来分散对身上那些致命黑色的注意力。

“我不会说谢谢的。”他当然不会，他是赛博坦的王，这颗星球上的一切都应该是属于他的，包括这个愚蠢的数据板，包括面前这个笨重的傻大个——

天火耸了耸肩。

“我有备份。而且没人会指望你的感激。”汽车人残忍地说，“从来没人指望过你。”

他收起数据板，转身向楼下走去，去执行运输机的任务，虽然他其实是一名科学家。无论是历史或战争，都令这颗星球的人们无法随心所欲，四百万年前如此，现在依然。

红蜘蛛把那张数据板捏成了碎片。

【三】

  
  
  


宇宙大帝来袭。地球。

几分钟前，赛博坦已经毁灭，而宇宙大帝就停留在五亿伍仟三百万公里之外。对一个体量足以吞吃星球的东西来说，这个距离实在称不上远。逃过一劫的幸存者们迅速地在地球上展开最后的挣扎。基地金刚得以留存，幽塔还在地球上，擎天柱依然可以以领袖的身份率领所有人，这是当下唯一的安慰剂。

喘息的时间是微乎其微的。

天火检查了一下DOC，没有什么问题。他需要迅速地搭建工作台，整理现在所能搜集到的所有情报。时间很少，分秒必争——

这时他看到赛博坦的前任执政官在旁边无所事事地揉脸。

“要是你有闲到这种程度，麻烦去帮忙运输。你碍着我了。”科学家毫不客气，“在功能主义时代，我们飞行器就是为此而生的。

“你们可能是，我是为了战争而生的。”红蜘蛛回敬，挖起同为飞行者的痛处，“但我选择了别的，就像你选择了科学一样。”

不，你这种厚脸皮，简直就是为了从政而生的。天火忍住了这一句，不想和这个投机分子抬杠，时间已经不允许他们再为这些无意义的事分心了。运输机搬起一块金属板，试图忘掉身边的噪音源。但正如刚刚他自己说过的，红蜘蛛并不会因为死里逃生就改变恶劣的习性。

“我不知道你们为什么还以为可以打败那个大怪物。”自认霸天虎领袖的飞行者揉着被打歪的下巴，试图把一些构件掰正，“我们好不容易才逃出来，又要去送死？只有你们汽车人才会想出这种无稽之谈。地球又有什么可以帮助我们的，这鬼地方甚至先令人生锈——”

科学家忍无可忍。

“要是你真的没事干，可以过来帮我把这些线路连接起来。至少比你那张只会惹事的嘴有用得多。”

他原本也只是一说，然而红蜘蛛真的摆弄起了那些线缆，虽然效率低了一点。经过一番折腾之后，工作台主电脑终于可以正常上线。

天火耐着性子想说点什么。但红蜘蛛只是摆了摆手。

“在赛博坦我把你的数据板给碎了。这算扯平。”

“那些矿石数据？我有备份，那不重要。”

对方眼也不抬，自顾自地拨弄着下颌上一颗松动的螺丝。

“……这倒可以。”天火俯下身去，顺手扶着对方的下巴。他比红蜘蛛高很多，不得不弯腰，并且调节了光镜的焦距，好看清对方脸上的细节：一些咬合所必要的关节还没能顺利复位，看来小翅膀那一拳确实是相当用力。科学家举起双手，以实验操作的精准手法尽量迅速地完成了对下颌关节的调整。

红蜘蛛立刻挣脱，不自在地动了动翅膀。

“算你欠我的。”天火松开他，回去继续折腾电脑。

身后传来嘲讽的大笑：“这都要集体毁灭了，还指望我还你人情吗？你是不是傻？傻大个？”

红蜘蛛能活过四百万年的战争而没有被双方任何一派干掉，实属是个奇迹。天火不知道这个人为什么总是能一出口就让人爆炸，这问题简直能拿去申请立项课题。

“你不用还我，我早就说过，没人会指望你的感激。”科学家正面迎上去，用一种放弃治疗的语气回答，“如果你还稍微、稍微有一纳米的理智，就为大家做点有用的事，为赛博坦——为地球做点有意义的，任何事。”

他以为会再次遭遇例行的嘲讽，但并没有。被称为废黜暴君的前执政官只是耸了耸肩，机翼随着肩膀的动作颤抖，好像无声的抗议。

“你会看到的。”

【四】

  
  


一切结束之后。

他们当然不是第一次见面。甚至也不是第二次、第三次。作为赛博坦的现任统治者和擎天柱的盟友，风刃已经对这位汽车人科学家相当熟悉了。她甚至了解航天飞机的暴躁，“飞机开飞机”的牢骚偶尔也会让她发笑，毕竟大家都是飞行器。

但她仍旧不解，小小的疑惑埋藏在那里，终于让她忍不住在某个场合提出问题。

“天火，你认识……红蜘蛛吗？”

天火愣了几秒——这好像比什么空间折叠频率之类的问题还难以回答。

“有谁不认识霸天虎二把手、赛博坦前任执政官、天选之人、赛星史上最著名的投机分子呢——我想你不需要这样的回答， 因此我假设你并不是说那种‘认识’。”科学家给出理智的答案，“是的，后期毕竟有一些合作，不算太多，有过交谈——但我恐怕——不，我不认识他。”

赛博坦的新任执政官陷入了一种只在私下才会出现的、小姑娘般的为难。

“可是我看到你了。在……他的内芯里。“

天火有些迷茫地皱起眉。

“内芯？”

“……火种。这样你比较容易理解？”风刃比划了一下，希望唯物主义的科学家能了解她所了解的东西。她显然不确定对方能懂个几成。但他们已经经历过各种超乎常理的事故，即使是天火也早就接受了现实。

航天器蔚蓝的光镜闪烁着，似乎在回忆。

“我——我曾经加入过霸天虎，但那是在四百万年前，而且时间并不长。当时红蜘蛛已经是霸天虎权力集团的一员，而我还是一名动摇的新兵。后来我发现霸天虎的理念与我存在根本上的分歧，于是选择跟随擎天柱，再后来就是四百万年的战争，直到赛博坦共和国和天选之人出现——有四百万年的时间，我当然可能在很多个不同的场合见过红蜘蛛，或者有过不多的接触，尤其是在宇宙大帝来袭、双方合作之后，但我确实与他没有任何私交……这种情况大概不能算认识，我想。”

想起那些不多的交集，科学家干巴巴地笑了一下。

“他是战士、阴谋家、当权者，而我只是研究者；再说像他那种人……是无论如何也不会和我成为朋友的。”

这一番话有理有据让人信服，风刃也没有什么质疑的理由，她点点头表示理解，但依然低低重复了一声。

“所以为什么呢……”

——在那个最深的、最真的、最初的内芯里，看到了你。

“抱歉，以我的专业领域而言，尚且无法解释火种内芯的超意识现象……”天火温和地回答，“而且我们也无法去向当事人求证了。”

他埋下头，发出一声轻弱的叹息。

【完】


End file.
